


【斯卡曼德兄弟】 Those things will kill you/隧道（pwp、年下）

by win1895



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find them
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/win1895/pseuds/win1895
Summary: 格雷夫斯对他做的事颠覆了一切，忒休斯渴求纽特覆盖那些不堪的回忆。





	【斯卡曼德兄弟】 Those things will kill you/隧道（pwp、年下）

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线接FB1。年下注意。第二章部长or格皇×忒休斯，魔杖play有。吃GGAD、暗巷组，以及纯骨科的注意避雷【。

 

【斯卡曼德兄弟】 Those things will kill you/隧道（pwp、年下）

 

_我不想写第一次，第一次是美好的，羞涩的，甜蜜的，我想写提枪上阵好哥俩，单刀直入老司机。_ _警告！我还想写“披着部长皮的格皇当着动物学家面sexual abuse首席傲罗”的场合，不喜欢自行跳过。_

**Chapter 1**

 

“我需要一些更烈的东西。”忒休斯气喘吁吁地把他按到墙上的时候，他顺从地拥住对方温暖的身躯。他本可以轻易拒绝，但是他没有，而是任由首席傲罗彻底放弃绅士风度，毫无章法地撕咬着他的嘴唇。

 

“治疗师给的吗啡总是不够。”忒休斯利用喘息时间解释一句，“该死！你的衣服变得真难解开……”

 

他终于抬起低垂的双眸，伸出手，并且刻意放在对方的肋骨上，控制着推开的力度，他知道唯有疼痛才能让对方暂时收敛。但是他这么做不是为了弄疼忒休斯，而是提醒忒休斯不要忘了身上还有伤。

 

疼痛使忒休斯收敛了动作的幅度，但是忒休斯没有退缩，小忒休斯已经勃起了，那人不会坐视不理的。

 

“那是因为你解扣子的方向反了，西奥。”纽特斯卡曼德松开放在对方肋骨上的手，温柔地叹息，他的脸已经红透了，“我该让他们少给你用一点止痛药，你这样神志不清，我没办法抵抗。”

 

“纽特，你都不需要做什么，甚至都不需要言语，就可以让我痛——弄疼我，纽特。”明知道他的弟弟永远不会那么做的，忒休斯还是发出了邀请。

 

作为较年长的那一位斯卡曼德，他的要求从来都是毋庸置疑的，却甚少得到满足，有时候还会带来反效果。

 

纽特险些失声——他从未有过这一刻，即便在他们数次性爱中忒休斯总是占据着绝对的主导地位，他还没有见过失去理智的，急需被填满的兄长——隧道里发生的事颠覆了一切。

 

他压抑着加速的心跳，主动解开了马甲，好让忒休斯能摸进他的腰。隔着一层衬衫，傲罗手心传来的温度烫得惊人，梅林在上，他的哥哥甚至还发着烧。他把手放在忒休斯后颈，慢慢滑至下颚骨，接着用鼻尖贴近，闻到了从汗腺散发出的淡淡的吗啡酸味。

 

至少要比从这个人身上闻到的香水混杂着灰尘的味道要好。

 

他昏了头，颤抖着吻上忒休斯的唇，舌头从小心翼翼逐渐转为攻城略地，逡巡了一周，舔舐着口腔里血迹斑斑的撕裂伤。然而铁锈味侵入胸腔的时候，重新回归的理智让他的动作及时叫停。

 

“我们不能继续了，你在发烧。”尽管过高的体温让纽特感到该死的舒服，忒休斯就好像一团热源那样源源不断地散发着温暖，他整个人都贴着对方，大腿伸进对方胯间摩擦着鼓起的部位。

 

“而你在亲我，不要停下。”体格比他大了一圈的忒休斯圈住他的腰，态度强硬，“我不希望这是吗啡欣快症带来的幻觉，我需要确认你是真实的。”

 

“忒休斯，在你无法保持理智的情况下，我不认为我们应该……做爱。”尽管他也勃起了，梅林啊，一个温暖的、渴求着他的忒休斯，就像他们共度的寥寥数次夜晚与清晨那般引人入胜。

 

“直到这一刻你也要保持着理智？而我求你——求你操我，就像无数次的晚餐邀请和工作邀请一样，你打算拒绝？”忒休斯挑了挑眉，直白而露骨地倾诉自己的需求，“我说了，我需要更激烈的东西，好让我忘了那件事……”

 

“激烈的事物只能伤害你，西奥，就像吗啡，还有……”他没有再说下去，隧道里的场景像阴影一样笼罩着他，也吞噬着他的光。

 

他注视着忒休斯，浅绿色的眸子里荡漾着情欲和哀伤的涟漪。没人能真正读懂纽特的眼神，那双眼眸莫名让忒休斯想起教堂里天青色的玻璃彩窗，虔诚又脆弱。

 

纽特不知道每当他露出这样的神情，不旦使得年长的斯卡曼德愈发渴望得到他，却也无法强迫他做任何事。

 

忒休斯把睡衣下摆掀下来，遮住自己伤痕累累的躯体和勃起，像设上一道屏障。“你走的时候，麻烦让他们再给我开点吗啡。”

 

他又看看纽特，灰蓝色的眼睛逐渐变得黯淡，“知道吗？你不会伤害到我，你太温柔了——而温柔能直接杀了我。”

 

纽特轻声笑了，哀伤从眼角溢出来，“这不正是你经常对我做的事吗，忒休斯，比如你的每一个拥抱。”

 

他们在圣芒戈医院的单人病房里相顾无言。忒休斯刚从治疗中清醒，他看到守在床边的纽特，于是，便发生了开头的一幕。

 

“更多的吗啡，是吗？”纽特转身离开的瞬间，忒休斯终于本能地拉住了他的手臂。

 

“……不，我想要你——我想要是你在我身体里。”他低下高贵的头颅，低声渴求着，“我让你想起那天的事了吗？所以才会那么抗拒……”

 

忒休斯没来得及把话说完，因为纽特忽然把他抵在墙边，以吻封缄那些未竟之言。温凉的唇瓣贴上了他的眼睛，安抚性地把生理性的泪水吻去。

 

纽特向来是行动派，他向忒休斯证明自己并不拒绝。

 

“你知道我不讨厌肢体接触，我们都需要这一情感联结，但不是在你受着伤还发烧的时候。”他举起手指认真地吮吸着，透明的津液打湿了指缝，“你会如愿的，忒休斯。”

 

在忒休斯发出满足的喟叹前，纽特透过对方湿润的眼神看到绝望。

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

没人知道忒休斯身上发生了什么，除了纽特，和另一位……参与者。斯卡曼德兄弟心照不宣地保守着这个秘密。

 

傲罗精英来到隧道支援弟弟的时候，格林德沃瞬间就读出了他们小心翼翼地隐藏在血亲的联结下，隐秘而可耻的秘密。

 

“忒休斯斯卡曼德，英国魔法部的新星。”他用帕西瓦尔那天鹅绒般柔软的嗓音念道，仿佛在葬礼上唱出某人的讣告，“首席傲罗，战争英雄……以及，他弟弟的情人。”

 

忒休斯当然认得他，帕西瓦尔格雷夫斯，MACUSA的中流砥柱，他的傲罗同僚。但是他不知道眼前之人只是表象，在这具躯壳下，隐藏着真正的邪恶与混乱。所以他咬着牙，故作镇定地质问对方什么意思。

 

他们相遇在隧道的分岔口，大部队没有跟上来，当然，也有可能是格林德沃施了“统统加护”咒，没有人能看见屏障里的两人。黑魔王眼看着默默然在他眼前消散，心情差到了极点，他有的是力气惩罚斯卡曼德，如果能同时惩罚一个，再伤害另一个，那就更美妙了。

 

就跟他偶然撞见忒休斯，从忒休斯脑海里读出兄弟之间的背德一样美妙。

 

首席傲罗正好在纽约出差，被告知这儿需要支援，凭着一腔孤勇他追上了爆发的默默然，随后看到了这个曾有几面之缘的美国傲罗——格雷夫斯的神色非常可怕，他说着阴阳怪气的话语，像一条黑色的毒蛇吐出信子，周身散发危险的信号。

 

“如果我是你，我就不会反抗，或者发出无意义的叫喊……”他把嘴唇贴在神志不清的首席傲罗耳边，双手扒下傲罗的西裤，“你的弟弟纽特也在隧道里，猜猜他看见哥哥被强奸会怎么样？”

 

纽特……纽特不在这儿，目前来说是好消息。忒休斯被自己的领带束缚着双手，双腿大开，后穴正被某种东西开发着，他昏昏沉沉地想，这件事足以把他钉死在耻辱柱上。

 

那东西正是被施了放大咒的玳瑁魔杖，它此刻正捅进主人的后穴里，坚硬的、冷冰冰的触感该死的糟糕，忒休斯温暖的甬道也不能融化它，因为它只是一根木棍，末端凸起的部分时不时擦过前列腺，让忒休斯差点尖叫出声。他艰难地承受着撞击，咬着牙回想这一切是怎么发生的：帕西瓦尔使用缴械咒轻而易举地夺走了他的魔杖，又攻击了他，他狠狠撞在墙上。

 

最后忒休斯昏迷之中被自己的魔杖操醒——我当然不可能亲自上阵了，帕西瓦尔说，他衣冠楚楚，时刻操控着全局。

 

忒休斯不知道自己面对的是格林德沃，他太强大了，以至于忒休斯根本无力反抗。傲罗受伤的胸骨在黑魔王的撩拨下痛苦地发抖。

 

梅林啊！他已经无法思考这位美国傲罗为什么要这样做了，听起来帕西瓦尔和纽特似乎有过节……这么做，只是为了通过他惩罚纽特？纽特不在这儿，目前来说是好消息。

 

他仅存的神智很快被一阵脚步声吸引了，透过被泪水模糊的双眼，忒休斯依稀看见一群人正从隧道尽头向他们走来，领头的是主席瑟拉菲娜，一个拎着箱子的身影跟在她身旁——

 

纽特，喔，不……忒休斯痛苦地呻吟出声，千万别过来，他会伤害你。

 

“我施了咒，他们看不见我们。”格林德沃将忒休斯翻了个面，压低他的身体，迫使他跪着承受魔杖的后入。黑魔王低声说，话语中不带任何感情，“现在，只要你安安静静的，就没人会发现你。”

 

这是一具年轻的身体，比黑魔王只年轻了六岁，却与小八岁的亲弟弟交合。格林德沃抓住忒休斯的肩膀，指甲陷进肉里。他不厌恶强迫性性行为，因为施虐方是他，带给他支配的极致快感。他一边操控着玳瑁魔杖快速冲击着战争英雄的下身，一边对傲罗用摄神取念，将他脑海中的绮念一览无余。

 

“想象这是纽特在你的身体里，会让你感觉好受一点，是吗？啊……他过来了。”格林德沃喃喃自语，揪住棕发青年，迫使他赤裸裸地直面自己的性幻想对象——当然，对方看不到他。

 

动物学家了解到自己的兄长在支援队伍里，然而进入隧道后就失去了踪迹——连同格林德沃一起。他十分担忧，索性脱离了大部队，向隧道的岔路口探索。

 

“忒休斯？”他喊道，离那层内部早已崩坏得不堪入目的屏障越来越近，他什么也看不到，但是他感到忒休斯的气息近在咫尺，因为哥哥身上的香水味愈发浓烈，这意味着忒休斯的体温在升高，忒休斯就在附近，甚至，在他眼前。

 

太近了——纽特，快逃……忒休斯强迫自己吞下差点溢出口的尖叫，他的下身早已一片泥泞，帕西瓦尔握住了他的阴茎，不让他射出来，然而还是有几滴浊白的液体滴落在地上。他跪倒在地上，靠帕西瓦尔的拉力勉强支撑着，快感的浪潮一波又一波朝他袭来，就像海水中的浮木。

 

他们沉默着继续这场性事。格林德沃用魔杖划伤了忒休斯苍白的后颈，在皮肤上印刻着字母。

 

忒休斯浑身是伤，好几次痛得差点晕厥，对方解开了他的手，似乎已经认定他不会反抗——他的确不会做任何惹怒美国傲罗的事，因为纽特正毫无防备地站在他跟前。

 

汗水打湿了他的卷发，一下一下撞在眼皮上。忒休斯头昏脑涨地睁开眼，透过刘海仰视着他的弟弟，他是跪着的，从这个角度看正好能看见纽特紧绷的大腿和性器。膨胀后的魔杖尺寸太大了，跟纽特比有过之而无不及，在身后持续搅动着他。

 

这一切都太荒谬了，忒休斯在剧痛带来第二次高潮的白光中闭上眼睛。纽特是唯一能解救他的人，但是他固执地咬着手臂，堵住粗重的喘息声。

 

“忒休斯？你在这儿吗？”纽特对屏障后发生的事一无所知，“回答我。”

 

回答他的是沉默，纽特失望地转过身。忒休斯的香水味还萦绕在他鼻尖，他甚至嗅到了性事过后那特有的麝香味……不，这不可能。

 

一个疯狂的想法在纽特脑海里滋生，已经走出几步路的他回身一看，震惊得无以复加——

 

他的哥哥不知道什么时候出现在角落里，正蜷缩在地上，不着寸缕，身旁散落着衣服和湿漉漉的魔杖，大腿上沾满了浊白的液体，就像一条濒死的鱼一样张着口呼吸，水汽在空气中凝结成霜。

 

“忒休斯？”纽特喊道，声音都是破碎的。他跪下来，用手捧起忒休斯汗涔涔的脑袋，又在地上捡起傲罗的大衣包裹住那具伤痕累累的肉体。他甚至都不敢去看，也不敢去想发生了什么。

 

忒休斯睁开被泪水和灰尘黏住的双眼，“纽特……”他用沙哑的声音念着纽特的名字，再也说不出话。

 

把忒休斯抱进怀里时，纽特的心抽搐了一下，他瞬间明白为什么会造成这样的恶果：格林德沃想伤害他，他的目的达到了。

 

年轻的斯卡曼德捧起兄长的脸，在幻影移形前把吻印在忒休斯泛红的眼眶和唇角上，“我们离开这儿。”

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

医院的床单被糟蹋得凌乱不堪，可是他们谁都没有闲暇理会这些。忒休斯从上方注视着他，接着伏在纽特身上亲吻着弟弟的眉眼和颧骨，舌尖舔过那片雀斑，让它们在潮湿下呈现鲜艳的红色。

 

年长者优雅的姿态让纽特感觉自己同时在亵渎亲兄长，以及神明，他耸动着下身，尽力去回应。

 

为了不射在里面，纽特快要到的时候忒休斯从他身上起来，布满薄茧的双手趁机沿着纽特的人鱼线一路向下抚摸，最后包住他的肉棒。纽特呻吟着向上弓起身子，快感沿着尾椎骨像触电般传遍全身，引来一阵颤栗，一股浓稠的液体喷在忒休斯胸前，又滴在纽特小腹上。

 

忒休斯喘息着，呼吸声因发烧而变得沉重，他埋下头，把精液舔干净，又吻上纽特的嘴唇。尝到自己味道的动物学家红了脸，他原本只想给哥哥手活，但他们最后还是来了一发。忒休斯的身体在发烫，这让纽特进去之后舒服得头昏脑涨。

 

傲罗变得有些欲求不满。治疗师不给他用过多的吗啡，也不愿意对他使用遗忘咒。他不顾伤痛疯狂地索求着自己的弟弟，想要把自己溺死在新一轮的高潮里，好忘了上次不好的回忆。

 

纽特想要像平常一样换个姿势，却被忒休斯生硬地拒绝了。

 

“不，别从后面。”

 

根据忒休斯的反应，纽特大致能还原出那天的场景——格林德沃是怎样亵渎他的神明的。他的心脏紧紧收缩了起来。

 

“不会有事的，西奥。”纽特从床上起来，环抱住忒休斯的后背，固执地说，“没人能伤害到你了，我会展示给你看。”

 

他将以同样的姿势进入他的兄长，覆盖掉那些耻辱的痕迹。纽特轻轻撕咬着忒休斯的后颈，唇瓣贴在格林德沃烙印的痕迹上。尽管经过治疗那些字母已经消退得差不多了，但纽特还是盯着它们，眼神发狠。

 

刻在忒休斯后颈那句话是“没人会为你哀悼”，专门给纽特看的。

 

被咬住后颈的忒休斯在疼痛和爱抚的刺激下身子瘫软下去，默许了纽特的进入。纽特在滚烫的甬道内狠狠地碾磨着，想要埋没格林德沃在忒休斯身上留下的痕迹。他吻遍忒休斯全身，抚摸着每一寸肌肤，包括忒休斯受伤的肋骨。

 

“弄疼我。”忒休斯颤抖着要求道，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。他急切想要感受到爱的痛苦。

 

下身被彻底贯穿的瞬间，年长的斯卡曼德难以自持地发出一声喊叫，他不用再像上次一样恐惧呻吟了。两具肉体交欢使得他的胸口剧烈地撕扯着，连同背后的蝴蝶骨都产生了疼痛。高烧让他陷入混沌之中，喊着意义不明的话语倒在床上。

 

他整个人仿佛被打碎重组，醒来之后还会是那个无坚不摧的斯卡曼德。在他陷入昏迷之前，有人接住了他，替他吻去了眼角的泪水。

 

 

 

 


End file.
